Disturbed
by RedTailedSongbird
Summary: Spot is transported to the present! Written in search of something completely different from a person getting thrown into the past and meeting the newsies! Title will make sense if you read my AN at the end of the chapter! Spot
1. Flash Forward

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies, but I wish I did. I do own the chiccy though!

JLXS: Hey hey! Alright, I was reading some _Newsies _fanfics and decided that there were to many in which people traveled to the past and met the newsies, so I decided to write one in which a newsie goes to the future! I chose Spot because he's my favorite. By the way, originally, a newsie was gonna' go to the future and it was gonna' be slash. But even though I love slash, it never turns out the way I want it to when I'm writing it!

Now read on!

*************************************************************************************

Spot hit the ground with a thud. He rubbed his sore bottom as he stood up. "Ow, where am I?" he asked himself as he glanced around the room he was in. It was painted in black, considering that this was a bathroom, it was pretty odd. He bent over to pick up his cane. "Where'd all 'da udda' newsies go?" he asked himself. A short while ago he had been at Tibby's eating lunch with a few of the Manhattan newsies, but now he was stranded in some unknown place.

"Who's there?" a young, female voice called out. The door opened.

There stood the weirdest girl Spot had ever seen. She had black hair that reached her knees and eyes as red as, no, redder than, fire. She towered Spot at an amazing 6' 2'' and she was slender. Her outfit was in major contrast to her stark white, almost anemic, skin. She had on a black mini skirt with red skulls on it. Her black, leather, corset resembling top was pressed tightly to her torso. Her knee-high boots with laces and buckles were definitely something that Spot had never seen before in Brooklyn.

"Who're you?" she asked coldly.

Spot blinked, trying to take in her appearance.

"Well? I haven't got all day; I have to be at the recording studio in twenty minutes. Now, who are you and why are you in my bathroom?" she asked again.

"Uh…"

The girl glanced at her watch in impatience. "Hurry, or I'll lock you in that closet until I get back. You should consider yourself lucky that I don't like the police, otherwise, they would be here," she scowled, gesturing towards the linen closet.

'Is this goil crazy?' Spot thought to himself. 'Why should I tell 'er my name?'

She left the room and came back a moment later carrying a pistol. "I really don't want to shoot you," she said. 'Well, that's a lie. The truth is, I would love to shoot you considering that you're being as stubborn as an ass, ya' ass,' she thought amused.

Spot had never seen a real gun before. Sure, he'd seen pictures of them in the papes, but he'd never actually seen one.

"Um, I'm Spot Conlon, leada' o' 'da Brooklyn newsies," he answered, regaining composure with each syllable.

"Newsies? You are a major blast from the past. You're wearing suspenders for the love of Gene!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Gene?" he asked warily.

"Never mind that. I'll tell you what. You stay put until I get back from my band's recording session. Then I'll figure out how to deal with you."

She gave him an extremely quick tour of her house, well, mansion, was more like it.

'Man, if I didn't have a new record to record, you would be out on the streets… Unfortunately, since you believe you are a newsie, you must be mentally ill or something, you'd be a danger to everyone, not that I care, but I still need to figure out how you got past the security system,' she thought.

"Look, if you're hungry, food's over there. Don't make a mess and don't steal anything. Kapeesh?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. I'll be back in another two hours. If ya' need anything, call for my butler, Willum."

The door swung closed behind her with an echoing thud.

*************************************************************************************

JLXS: So, whaddya' think? Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is going to be really long because in the next chapter, Spot walks around the mansion messing around with Jaylex's stuff. Yes, the chiccy's name is Jaylex Isentrine. (Jay-lecks Eye-zen-treen) And yes, it never says that in this chapter. I have a knack for coming up with weird names.

Oh, since I'm obsessed with Gene Starwind from _Outlaw Star_, and I made Jaylex in my likeness, I couldn't resist the urge to make her say, "for the love of Gene," just like I do!

Jaylex, by the way, is three months older than Spot. She is the lead singer and first guitarist for the platinum album band, Disturbed. Their platinum album, Amity Intolerant, was recorded a year before Spot arrived. Jaylex had to go to the recording studio in order to record the band's new album, Abhorrence. She also used to date the bassist…

Anyway, expect a new chapter soon!

Sayonara!


	2. Meet Disturbed

DISCLAIMER: I so dearly wish I owned Newsies, but I don't! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Oh, wait, I do own all of the band members and the rap that Jaylex does. So don't use them w/o my permission!

*************************************************************************************

Spot stared at the door in an effort of comprehension. He turned around and began to explore the mansion. Jaylex's tour had been extremely short and he hadn't paid much attention. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he stumbled across the game room.

He stared at the TV for a while before he began tapping the buttons with his cane.

"Next on Fear Factor…"

__

Spot jumped slightly at the loudness of the television. He tapped the power button again.

"Weird," he thought aloud. He ventured farther into the room towards the pool table. 'Finally, sumtin' I knowse,' he mused. He headed out of the room and down the stairs. He veered left into the kitchen and found what every kitchen needs… a blender (A/N: I **love** those things! They make great slushies and when your babysitting you can always threaten to put the kid(s) in it and turn it on…)

He pressed the power button.

"Vrrrrrrrrrr." (A/N: Does that sound like a blender?)

He blinked and swiftly turned it off. "What in 'da hell?" he questioned. He shook his head and headed once more up the stairs.

"Jaylex, where have you been?" Craig, the drummer, asked as she entered the recording room.

"None of your business. Now, we got an album to produce," she replied heading for the microphone.

"Well, we already recorded the music, so all you have to do is sing, rather than wait for us," Jacob, the third guitarist explained.

"Well, why didn't you guys go home?" she questioned.

"Because we wanna' hear the finished product," Sepher, the bassist and Jaylex's ex-boyfriend answered.

"You guys can come buy later. I sing better when everyone's gone anyway."

"We wanna' hear it tonight."

"Well, then go wait in the lobby, Sepher."

Craig, Jacob, Len, the keyboardist, and Kenneth, the second guitarist, rolled their eyes. Once Jaylex and Sepher started fighting, they never stopped.

"No, bitch!"

"Watch your language, bastard!"

"You shouldn't be talking!"

"Excuse me?! And who do you think you are?! Huh?!"

"STOP!" Kenneth, who, evidently, was the quiet one of the group, yelled. "You guys are driving me mad! I'm waiting in the lobby."

"Us, too," Craig, Jacob, and Len agreed.

Jaylex and Sepher watched the rest of the band leave.

"How long is it gonna' take you?"

"I dunno, an hour if there aren't any mistakes."

He pushed her against the wall.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I hate you," he whispered in her ear. He leaned against her, pushing her farther into the wall.

"Ow! Hey! Knock it off!" she protested, trying to push him back. He gripped her wrists.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he screamed.

"BACK OFF!" she yelled, sending him flying across the room.

"How did you do that?!" he questioned angrily wondering how he could be thrown across the room without being touched.

"Next time, listen to me or I'll use my fists."

Sepher left the room, leaving Jaylex to her recording.

She placed her headphones on and then stepped up to the microphone. "Ready, Mick," she called to the man in the next room. He gave her a thumb up and she began to sing.

**__**

Jaylex:

Maybe I'll just run away

They won't even care

And when I turn up dead,

they'll just stand there and stare

and say

"Oh well, she was just a waste of air

and…

and time, and space,

and she was 

just bitch who

would scream, and would kick,

and would bite and fight back"

So, as you can see it don't matter 'bout me, just

the pain that I bring and the songs that I sing,

'cause as long as I'm here, I really am not

and the air that I breathe, will someday rot

from the hatred, the agony, the pain, and despair

And the time that I take will be taken from me with care

from another who just stands there and screams

in frustration,

in frustration from me, so…

****

Prerecorded Band Singing:

Let's all just forget, 

about the girl who went and

disappeared without a sweat

she was invisible, and so insensible

now she's givin' us a break

(from her mistakes)

****

Jaylex:

Yeah, I'm invisible, 

insensible, 

and a whole lot more

I'm insane and in pain

from the shit I've endured

I'm a sinner simply without sanctification

a positively, unethical girl of this nation

I'm a hater, and a rebel, without all the finesse

I've swum and I've sunk, in my bloody pool of repression

I give up, I give in, to hell with this world!

We're just a bunch a of losers anyway who sit here and hurl at

some TV show where they give away bucks if you can

eat pig intestines without throwing up, and

survive jumping off 18-Wheeler trucks

And people say I'm crazy?

They must make that shit up

****

Prerecorded Band Singing:

Let's all just forget, 

about the girl who went and

disappeared without a sweat

she was invisible, and so insensible

now she's givin' us a break

(from her mistakes)

****

Jaylex:

Sometimes I lie, awake in the night,

cryin' my eyes out, wishin' I'd die

and then I'd cut myself, to feel pain and taste blood

I'm human, but that don't mean that I won't get a gun and

hold it up to my heart and pull the trigger twice, not once

the first one for my death, and the other for fun

It's all a matter of thinkin'

when all this is done

so…

****

Prerecorded Band Singing:

Let's all just forget, 

about the girl who went and

disappeared without a sweat

she was invisible, and so insensible

now she's givin' us a break

(from her mistakes)

By the time Jaylex was done singing the rest of the album, the rest of the band had already left. She stepped outside and signaled for her limo, totally unprepared for what she would fine at home.

Turning right, Spot stumbled upon Jaylex's room. Being the womanizer that he is, he quickly began to open her drawers, being careful not to show any signs of his actions.

'30... D!' his mind interjected upon inspecting the tag on one of her bras. 'Black leatha'… kinda' kinky,' he thought further.

"What are you doing?!" an angry voice inquired from the doorway.

Spot turned to look at a very pissed Jaylex.

"Whateva' I damn well please," he answered.

"Jerk!" she screamed, punching him in the jaw.

"Watchit goily," Spot warned, rising from the floor, his hand on his jaw. 'She's lucky I don't hit goils,' he thought to himself.

"Drop that friggin' accent already!"

"What accent?"

"That New York one."

"Ise can't drop it. It's how I'se talk."

"Well, you can be a Yank, but you're not a newsie."

"Ya' can't tell me what I am and ain't."

"Forget it. I'm having a bad day. So tell me, squirt, how did you get past the security system?"

"Don't call me squirt."

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I didn't encounta' any security system. I was wit' me friends one minute, and then lyin' on your washroom floor the next."

"Oh, so you expect me to believe that the time space continuum just went and opened, allowing you passage through time?"

Spot gave her a confused look. "Youse is crazy."

"You know what. I don't really wanna' deal with you right now. But if I let you go, you won't be punished. So your room is at the end of the hall. There's a bathroom connected to it."

"Uh…"

Jaylex then left, leaving a very puzzled Spot in her wake.

"She's crazier 'dan Jacky-boy…" he sighed as he left for his room.

"Pervert," Jaylex said as she fell asleep on her bed. "He's like one of those psycho fanatics…"

*************************************************************************************

JLXS: So, whaddya' think? Well, all reviews are appreciated. Ciao!


	3. Enough Questions

JLXS: I'm back! Now, this chapter reveals more about Jaylex's character, particularly on her past relationship with Sepher. I now have you under my hypnotic psychic powers. Read, I say, read!

*************************************************************************************

"It is time to wake up, Miss Jaylex," Willum said as he tapped Jaylex's shoulder.

"I'm awake," she yawned. "Is that suspender-ed boy still here?" she asked, slipping on her black robe.

"Yes, Madam, he's in the kitchen."

"Great, another thing I don't want to deal with…" she sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "You're dismissed. I'll get my own breakfast."

"Lunch Madam, it's noon."

"Well, lunch then."

"Miss Jaylex, Kenneth called to remind you about the dinner interview…"

"Alright, 6:00?"

"Yes Madam."

"You may leave."

Willum left the room without another word.

"How best to deal with the problem downstairs…" she thought aloud intently.

" 'Bout time youse woke up."

"What's that supposed to mean? **_Normal_**, well, Non-Newsie people anyway, don't wake up at 10:00..."

"7:30," Spot interrupted, correcting her.

"Fine, **_7:30_** in the morning."  
"Ise used to gettin' up early to deliva' me papes."

"You're not a Newsie."

"Youse don't know nuttin'."

"Look. Just tell me the friggin' truth."

"Ise is."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, tell me your real name. I know for a fact that no one would name their kid Spot unless they had weird dog fetishes or something."

"I ain't telling' youse my real name."

"Fine then, Doggy-Boy…"

"Gabriel… Gabriel "Spot" Conlon."

"That's more like it."

"I hate youse."

"The feeling's mutual." Jaylex looked at Spot's puzzled face. "Don't hurt yourself trying to think of what mutual means."

Jaylex got up from her chair and headed to the pantry. "You ever eaten Lasagna?" she asked, picking the box off of the shelf.

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll make you eat it anyway."

"Whateva'." Spot sighed, losing interest.

"Well then, Gabriel…"

"Don't call me dat."

"Fine, weirdo. Well then, Spot, until I find out who you really are, you're staying under my close surveillance. If you need me, I'll be up in my room, searching for your family on my computer."

"Ya' what?"

"Computer… please tell me you've heard of computers…"

"Never hoid of a computa'."

"Swell… I'm starting to think that you really are a Newsie."

"Ise is a Newsie."

"Whatever."

Jaylex, after putting the instant lasagna in the microwave, headed up the stairs to her room.

"What's this thing?" Spot asked, five minutes after reaching the top of the stairway, his mouth full of lasagna.

"A computer."

"What's a computa'?

"This thing."

"What's this thing?"

"Grr, look, this is a computer. It can do anything we humans can."

"Can it deliva' papes."

"I don't know what era **_you've_** been living in for the past ten years, but newsies don't exist anymore. Everyone either gets it delivered to their house, buys it from a store, or gets it off the Internet."

"No newsies?"

"Nope. The need for newsies disappeared when the need for shoe shiners disappeared."

"No shoe shiners?"

"Nope."

There was a brief silence, as though Spot was trying to figure out the situation. "What's the Internet?" he asked.

"A huge database."

"What's 'dat?"

"The Internet is a huge collection of facts."

"Oh."

"You can access the internet through a computer or cell phone."

"What's a cell phone?" Spot asked. He wasn't really interested, but he liked pushing people to their limits and making them snap.

"A phone that you can take anywhere."

"How does a computa' woik?"

Jaylex, now very pissed off, turned from the computer screen to Spot. "Look, just leave me the hell alone for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Spot then left with a smirk.

5:00-Jaylex's Room

_Dear Diary,_

God, suspender boy is annoying. He won't SHUT UP! All he does is ask, ask, ask. He's like a toddler or something.

Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Heys Jaylex," came Sepher's voice from the other line.

"Leave me alone, you stupid drunk."

"Aw, don't be likes thatsh baby."

Jaylex hung up right when a knock sounded at her door. She opened, revealing Sepher with his cell phone in hand.

"Bitch, don't you ever hang up on me." With that said, he tackled her.

"Get off!" she yelped.

Spot raised an eyebrow as heard Jaylex scream. "What's she screamin' 'bout?" he asked himself as he got up from his bed. He headed down the hallway to her room.

"Get off you bastard," Jaylex screamed again.

"Why don't you just do what you did at the recording studio and use your 'mind' powers."

'Cuz I can't when I'm tired. Couldn't you have attacked me **_before_** my workout?' she thought silently.

"Am I interruptin' sumtin'?" Spot asked, leaning against Jaylex's doorway.

"Who're you, squirt?" Sepher asked skeptically.

"Don't call me squirt." Spot raised his cane and promptly hit Sepher upside the head, knocking him out.

"Youse okay?" Spot asked, extending his hand for Jaylex to take.

She grabbed it and he pulled her up. "Yeah." She had been really scared, though she would never admit it. She pushed her hair behind her ears, looking away from Spot. "Thanks."

"No problem. Who's this guy anyway?"

"An Ex-Boyfriend." Jaylex walked to her intercom. "Willum, could you please call Kenneth and ask him to pick up his brother?" she spoke into the speaker.

"Of course, Miss Jaylex."

Spot looked at Jaylex as she sat on her bed an put her face in her hands.

"What's botherin' ya'?"

"Are you asking to annoy or because you really want to know."

"I wanna' know."

"It's personal."

"Are ya' sure?"

She nodded.

'She's diff'rent from that evil goil I met yesta'day,' he thought to himself.

"Hey Spot…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come with me to the interview?"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What's it for?"

"Well, my band is doing a Christmas Gig two months from now at Madison Square Garden, so a magazine wants to interview us for their December edition."

"Your whole band's gonna' be there?" he asked warily.

"Yeah."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Hey Jaylex, are you okay?" Kenneth asked from the doorway.

Jaylex turned to face Kenneth. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just get him outta' here."

"Gotcha'." Kenneth turned to look at Spot. "Who's this guy?"

"Me name's Spot Conlon."

"Spot?"

"Yeah, Spot. Do ya' have a problem wit' 'dat?"

"No." Kenneth walked over to Jaylex and whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to you."

She nodded and followed him out the door as he carried Sepher.

"Who's that guy?"

"A boarder."

"Why's he boarding."

"It's a very long and complicated story."

Kenneth gave her a "don't try that excuse with me" look.

"I'll explain later. He might be coming to the interview."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Lately, the only word I've heard is why… or the occasional what or how…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Kenneth sighed. "Ya' know I worry about you, right?"

"I know."

Kenneth patted her on the head as he descended the stairs, holding Sepher over his shoulder. "See ya'."

"Sayonara," she said with a tilt of her head. She turned around and headed back to her room. Spot was looking at the picture on her bedside table. The picture was of the entire band, but Jaylex liked it the most because Kenneth was actually smiling and Sepher wasn't drunk.

"I'll go wit' youse."

"Thanks."

"On one toim." (A/N: Toim is term in case you're confused.)

"And what would that be?"

" 'Dat you fin'ly believe me."

"You mean believe that you're an actual newsie?"

Spot nodded.

"I already believe that. I was searching through your genealogy records. You actually were a newsie…"

"What's…"

"No questions."

"Fine." Spot looked up from the picture. "So, Kenneth is 'dat guy's…"

"Sepher's older brother," she finished.

"An' ya' liked Kenneth?"

That remark brought Jaylex to Earth very quickly. Her "fall" back to Earth also brought blood to her cheeks. "Where'd ya' get that idea?"

"Ise knowse these things."

"Look, I gotta' get ready. So shoo."

"Gone," he said as he exited her room.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Next, they go the interview, obviously… oh, and yes, Sepher is an underage drinker… Expect the next chappie… I don't know when.


	4. Ryan Enton and the Gothic Moon

JLXS: Here's the next chappie all youse people! So read on!

The phone rang as Jaylex was zipping her corset-fashioned top. "Willum!" she called. Her butler entered the room and handed her the phone.

"It's Kenneth, miss."

"Thank you." She took the receiver and Willum left the room. "Hey," she called.

"Hey Jaylex. So… is the pipsqueak comin'?"

"Pipsqueak? Oh, you mean Spot…"

"Yeah him."

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. Just curious."

"Alright. Hey, I'll talk to you later. I gotta' finish gettin' ready."

"Ok. See ya'."

"Bye." She turned the phone off and placed it on her bed. "Hm, almost done." She walked over to her mirror and began to pick out some jewelry.

"Chains?" Spot asked from her doorway.

"Yes, chains."

"Ok. If it suits ya'."

"Hey, Doggy-boy…"

"Spot," he remarked defiantly.

"Sorry, Spot, since ya' came from the past, I think, and you don't know how to live in the present world, why don't you be my bodyguard?"

"Ya' what?"

"My bodyguard, someone who follows me around and keeps rabid fans from tearing me apart."

"Oh…"

"You'll get paid two-hundred a day, extra for expenses, full health coverage, free lodging, and free meals whenever you want, provided you make them yourself…"

"So if Ise refuse, I gotta' pay to stay?" he asked, sensing an ulterior motive.

"Yup."

"Fig'ered. Did ya' say two-hundred?" Spot asked, doing a double take. (A/N: Fig'ered is Newsie for figured)

"Yup."

"You gotcha' self a deal."

"Figured."

Spot sported his usual smirk. "Ise been meanin' ta' ask youse…"

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting next to him on her bed.

"Why's youse wear black all 'da time?"

"Dunno… just like the color black I guess…"

Spot raised and eyebrow.

"Never mind. The limo will be here in another twenty minutes; let's go wait downstairs."

"Ok. What's a limo?"

"Spot, I told you, no questions."

"Fine."

The limo arrived a few minutes later and the two got in. Spot looked at the TV. "What's…"

"Spot."

"Geez, youse gots probl'ums. Why can't I ask youse a simple quest'in?"

"Because that's all you've been doing since ya' got here."

"But Ise ain't used 'ta 'ya time, 'memba,?"

"What's the question?"

"I wan'ed 'ta knowse more 'bout this place."

"Where to begin…" she asked aloud. "Okay. Um, kids don't have to work, due to child labor laws." She noticed that Spot was about to open his mouth. "Child labor laws say that kids aren't allowed to work, unless they're like 16 or older. Everything's computerized, meaning that everything we want done can be done by a machine."

"Oh."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Nope."

"I figured. Look, I'll explain things as we ride in the limo, provided you're not too horribly distracted."

For twenty minutes, Spot listened to Jaylex, trying his hardest to pay attention, but to no avail.

Jaylex gave up with a sigh as the limo pulled into the hotel at which the interview was taking place. The two teens stepped out of the car, Jaylex shadowing Spot due to her height.

"How tall are youse anyhow?" he asked as they began walking through the doors.

Before she could answer, however, the two were attacked by rabid fans.

"Dude! It's Jaylex from Disturbed."

"I want her autograph!"

"I want her number!"

Jaylex shook her head; no use trying to get out of this one. She said, reaching in her pocket for a pen and some photos when…

"Move it!" Spot yelled.

The rabid fans silenced and looked at Spot, perplexity upon their faces.

"Whose the kid?" one whispered to his friend.

"Ise ain't no kid, got it? Now move it!"

The bewildered crowd parted to allow the two passage to the private suite rented for the interview.

As they entered the suite, Jaylex gave Spot a round of applause. "I'm quite impressed."

"Well, Ise gots a job and Ise plan ta' do it right."

"I'll give you twenty extra."

"Fine by me."

"I was wonderin' when you two were gonna' arrive," came Kenneth's voice from the couch.

"Hey!" Jaylex yelled in greeting.

"Yo!" came the reply from Craig.

" 'Sup?" was Len's greeting.

Jacob waved his hand.

Sepher looked detached.

"Where's the reporter?"

"Not here yet."

"Oh."

"Whose the kid?" asked Jacob.

"Ise ain't no kid," Spot answered.

"Whoa, he's a Yank!" Craig, who took a second to understand what he was saying, exclaimed.

"Yank?" Spot asked warily.

"Um, look, he's a friend of mine. Recently, he hit his head falling down a staircase and now he has amnesia. Don't bombard him with questions, okay?" Jaylex explained.

Spot didn't exactly like the story of falling downstairs as he was far too coordinated to fall victim so easily to such a clumsy fall as that.

'Go with it,' Jaylex mouthed.

Spot sighed, something he had rarely ever done.

"How do ya' know the squirt?" Craig asked.

"Please, not right now. I'm still extremely tired from today's ordeal."

What ordeal?"

"What have I told you about prying?"

"Not to."

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me, kiddo, I'd like to sit on the couch," she said, pushing the fourteen-year old aside.

"Don't call me kiddo!"

"Then don't call him squirt, as he's older than you."

"He is?"

"Ise am. Ise 16."

"OOooh. Okay, then I guess I won't call you squirt, even though you're two inches shorter than me and a foot shorter than Jay."

"It's Jaylex!" Jaylex yelled from the couch she was sharing with Kenneth.

"In fact, Jaylex is taller than Kenneth! And he's eighteen!"

"Only by three inches," Kenneth replied.

"But she's two years younger than you and probably is still growing," Jacob said, joining in the conversation.

"I stopped a year ago," she explained.

"As did I," Kenneth sighed.

"How funny," Len commented.

Sepher "harrumphed" loudly from his chair.

"Well, sorry Mister King of Mean; we're just having fun," Jacob yelled.

This is when the reporter made his appearance.

Spot looked at the reporter. He seemed familiar…

"Hello you six… um seven," he added, seeing Spot. "My name is Ryan Enton and I'm with Gothic Moon. I do believe I know everyone's name… well, except for you…" he said, pointing to Spot.

"Name's Spot."

"He's my bodyguard."

"Oh, well that would certainly explain the name. Now then, let's begin this interview."

Spot sprang up from his chair in surprise, which was strange for Spot as he never took down his calm façade. "Jaylex, Ise need ta' speak wit' youse."

"Uh… o…" but she didn't get to finish her reply. Spot yanked her wrist and dragged her to the conjoining room.

"What's this about?" she asked as he closed the door.

"Ise know 'im."

"What do you…"

"Back in New York, dere was dis reporta' named Brian Denton who woiked fo' da Sun."

Jaylex blinked. "There probably relatives. Ryan might be his Great-great-grandson or something."

"But…"

"It's weird for you, huh?" she asked. She felt sorry for him. 'Poor guy, he's gotten himself into some deep confusion. He's such… an outsider,' she mused.

"What are ya' starin' at?"

"Huh?"

Spot grinned. He had caught her off-guard. 'Let's see how long this'll last…' he thought devilishly.

He sat next to her on the loveseat and put a palm to he face, hoping to anger her. As said before, he enjoyed pushing her buttons.

She blushed. 'What the hell is he doing?' She wanted to slap him. She wanted to push him away. She wanted to yell at him for touching her. She wanted… She wanted… him.

She pressed her lips against his, completely catching him off-guard.

Spot went wide-eyed for a moment, but then decided that she was kissing him to throw him off. 'Two can play this…' He pushed himself against her, causing her to gasp and fall backwards against the loveseat. He placed a hand to her side, then her hip, and finally her bottom.

"Spot…" she gasped as she pushed his face away.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What are you two…" Kenneth began to ask as he opened the door. He paused as he took in the scene before him. "Um…"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Jaylex, what's go…" Jacob questioned, appearing next to Kenneth.

'Oh my, this could get violent…' Jaylex thought.

JLXS: Sorry it took so long to post! I hope you enjoyed. Since it's almost summer, I'll be posting more often. Maybe I'll actually get my laptop fixed so I can finish No More Pain. sweatdrop Anyway, I'll update soon. (Hopefully)


End file.
